2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel
This was not a good discussion, if one could call it that. Even Fantomex got heated, and almost came to blows with Cyclops. Professor X was the one mediating, but it was still not a happy resolution. Many people likely heard the yelling from down the hallway of Xavier's office. Not that the words were exactly clearly heard... In either case, an agreement was reached, and Fantomex did not get his way entirely. He was told no to blackmailing the Senator, damn! But he was given an O.K. to show the Senator what he was creating verse what he could have instead. With the permission provided, Fantomex starts his plans. Lorelei is contacted and Fantomex providers her with a very special outfit. He also informed her to choose a codename, she wasn't officially a member of Generation X, but he was going to have her prove some of her worth during this mission. She would be an actress for this one, and he advised her, "Concentrate on pronouncing your words and not tripping over them, or blurring them together. You want to enunciate your words. Practice, I will give you your script tomorrow. Do not share it with anyone." The next day he provides the script to Lorelei, as Professor X speaks to Beast to help run the mission with Fantomex, and speaks to Blaze and Shadowcat about keeping an eye on the Generation X members that will be attending this mission. "Beast, make sure Fantomex does not push the envelope too much. I suspect he is much more angry than he lets on, make sure he remains in control." Then toward Blaze and Shadowcat, "These children, there is still some danger as Senator Kelly does have some bodyguards. Senator Kelly honestly fears us, and hopefully these children will help open his eyes. Still, this is a highly political and dangerous move. Make sure they are safe." Fantomex then gathers his two favorites, Firefly and X-23 during Professor X's own meeting with the other X-Men. "You two, will be in charge of bypassing security for the rest of the team. Do not blow anything up or leave anything with too lasting damage. These are the blueprints of what I gathered of Senator Kelly's house. And this is the information I gathered about his three bodyguards and their patrols. Now this also means no lasting damage to the bodyguards. Chamber will be in charge in the field, so make sure you two work with him." Beast, Blaze, and Shadowcat are with Fantomex when he gathers Firefly, X-23, Lorelei, Chamber, and Jubilee together. "I am the one organizing this mission," Fantomex states, "However, I'm not a leader. Beast will be in charge of organization the X-Men and Chamber will be in charge of organizing Generation X members. I will be separate with Lorelei. I know she is not a Generation X member, but I have a special project with her." He pauses for a moment before he continues. "Firefly and X-23 will be in charge of getting their team in. If Shadowcat can work with them to include the X-Men, that would be best. They have the blueprints already for Senator Kelly's house. I am sure people are wondering 'why'." Fantomex shrugs, "I'd like to say for the hell of it, but it was discovered through the research of Oracle, that Senator Kelly is using his contacts and influence to fund the son-of-a-bitch that is controlling the Prime Sentinels. We are basically to give him a scare, show him what he could be creating, and also show him what he could have instead if he worked toward the betterment of the world rather than World War III." After a dramatic pause, Fantomex adds, "No lasting damage to the property, or the three bodyguards, or to Senator Kelly himself. This is like a play in motion. Everyone will have their part. While Lore and I set things up, the X-Men and Generation X are to bring down the systems temporarily, and make one hell of a dramatic entrance either as groups, pairs, or individuals - depending on how you want to split up. Then, there will be those with their parts or scripts to explain to him why, and how else it can be. Beast, I'm counting on your flare for the language and peaceful words to come up with your own speech and words of reason. Each of you will get a chance to speak, I will make sure of that. But remember...our end goal is to give motivation for peace, and any threats are underlined and not spoken outright. So keep your words peaceful, oui?" Meanwhile, after asking Generation X to suit up appropriately... Chamber had his arms crossed. Rant over, Chamber tugged a little at his facial covering, sizing up his team and hoping to God they weren't going to go through what they went through the last time. She gets her mask on, ready for war and peace. One cannot have the second without preparation for the first.There is a quiet moment of contemplation from X-23, and she nods. She remembers now the nightmares her roommate has been plagued with intermittently. Of what the future may hold. Of the terrors that the present may bring. She will not let it happen. She closes her eyes, "I understand." They will go in and take down security, but they will not fight their way in. In this circumstance.. She understands that violence will beget more violence, and the cycle will escalate and never end. She will do as told. She gets her mask on, ready for war and peace. One cannot have the second without preparation for the first. Kenzie the Firefly had gotten ready, even going the extra mile, taping over the sections of her uniform that glowed with her energy. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she didn't want to be the reason more people got injured. She had just finished fixing the quick releases on her sleeves before gliding along the ground to report to Chamber, letting her boots lock her onto the floor before she waited for further orders and explanations. Lorelei is being included in a mission? But... She hasn't even been training for that long! And she still can't speak without sounding like an uneducated hick from the sticks. She'll do her best, though! The outfit almost has her refusing to participate, but she doesn't quite say 'no'. She practices her script, in the solitude of the stables when she's doing her chores and the quiet of the woods around the campus grounds, until she can say it perfectly without stumbling too much over the words. The matter of a codename is something that takes almost as long to decide on as it does for her to memorize her script, but finally, and perhaps appropriately, Lore dubs herself Windstorm. It's a name she tells Fantomex privately before the meeting with the rest of the teems, blushing and looking like she probably thinks it's a little too ostentatious a name, since she still doesn't have full control over her powers. She remains quiet while the plan is explained to everyone else, trying to stay out of sight, for the most part, and just listening to everyone else. Windstorm knows her part in this play, after all, and she's determined that she's going to present it perfectly! Jubilee now leans against the wall listening to the mission briefing. She not sure this is a good idea but the idea of sentinels scare her more then Kelly bodyguards. She does like it not a blow everything up type of thing peace is better then battle. She frowns at the idea of facing sentinels and the fields they make staying away from her would be easy. She plays with her gloves now scared she heard stories of these thing but never faces them. She hopes they are none there. Meanwhile at the briefing... Hank found himself in a place he didn't like to be in team leader. He would have given anything to have Storm or Cyclops along. He looks to the two X-men assigned to the team, "Blaze and Shadow Cat keep an eye on the students. Assist with there prep anyway we can." Then he looks to Fantomex, "The senior team will provide support how ever is required. That will include making sure mission perimeters are stuck too. We are not revolutionaries and I agree with Chamber, Magneto was not right." He frowns at the man in white. "Your also going to have ot find a way to communicate with one of your squad leaders." Kitty listened to all the talk from Jean-Phillipe, the discussion back and forth, and she had added her two cents. She had argued long but gently that this would only serve to rile up Kelly and his allies. Worse, this was likely to cause a media frenzy, and this would only be good news for anti-mutant organizations. Still the decision was made over her objections. It happens. Kitty was not especially upset. In the briefing, Kitty paces nervously. She stops for a moment, with an idea. "I can translate for him, Beast." Back to pacing. "I'm still not sure this is such a good idea, but the team's going... and so am I. Right. I can do evac, get out casualties? Need me to fly the Blackbird, in case we need to bug out?" Nicoletta is currently making final preparations for the events to come, dressed in her costume, complete with the white mask which is currently set aside for now. Her attention turns to Hank as he addresses her and Kitty, nodding her head once at the order. "Sure thing. We've got their backs." She offers as she glances towards the Generation X team, taking a mental note of who is present so she doesn't loose track of anyone. As she pulls on her gloves, she opens and closes her hands, setting her fists on fire which quickly extinguish when she closes her hand again. She turns her attention to Kitty as she speaks, nodding. "I'll play the offense to keep you guys clear to evac if needed." Time Flies When Making a Statement... Fantomex nods slightly at Chamber, perhaps wise that he missed some of the details. In either case, "Finish suiting up if you are not already, we are heading out in twenty minutes." The Blackbird will be taken out, Kitty flying as she decided to act as the communications and translator. She will keep the Blackbird close and ready to respond in case of an emergency. In the meantime, Fantomex and - as they jump out the thief says - "Her codename is Windstorm," leap from the jet, Windstorm taking flight and Fantomex falling without fear further than likely safe and landing in a roll atop a roof before he takes off with Windstorm. They will be entering first and be inside for set-up. Next, the Generation X and other X-Men are dropped off just a little ways away from Senator Kelly's New York City estate. They will be heading on foot as well. Fantomex enters the estate by actually having Windstorm on his back, providing her with an extra communicator first. He dodges cameras and moves with his inhuman speed and grace. He leaps over the high outer wall as if it is nothing, and lands in near silence with a likely shaken up Windstorm. He then heads toward the back door, keeping close to some shrubs and moving between cameras until he can get close to the back study door to bypass the security there and enter with Windstorm. He sets her down instead, motioning for her to stick to a corner in the dark room as he moves to another one closer to the doorway. Senator Kelly is in the living room, but he is not alone as believed. Former Avenger liaison, Henry Gyrich is there. The two are speaking quietly with one another as the news plays in the background on the television. The bodyguards, one is indoors for now and two others are making circuits about the property. Even with her costume, Windstorm can't help but be a little exhilarated by the flight from the Blackbird. When Fantomex has her cling to his back, and it's a very good thing that she's so light, the only person that's not an actual member of one of the teams holds on for dear life! She's not comfortable with having someone else carrying her around, but she'll do what has to be done in order for this mission to be a success. When they're finally inside, the winged teenager takes up a crouched possession in the corner of the dark room, waiting for the signal for her to start. Out of the frying pan.... Generation X, at least the portions of the team directly under Chamber's leadership, have landed and are sneaking up in the dark. Showtime, kids. Laura's eyes flash as the group goes in, "Acknowledged." She'll go to bolt and vanish into the night, using her senses then to try and track the guards as fast as she can while the rest of the team will be taking out the power. Her goal will be as the guards hopefully are caught by surprise by the rest of the team to go for incapacity strikes if she can, probably along hte lines of palm thrusts to their throats to incapacitate before they can yell or report in if she's lucky. Firefly departed the blackbird and came to rest several inches off the ground, her feet never touching. If stealth was the goal, a lack of footsteps would be great. Looking about for the largest sources of electricity, Firefly glides silently along, darting to the sides occasionally to avoid what she perceived as any risk. As she finishes her trek, she pulls the release on her sleeves and tucks them away before squinting her eyes and grabbing both hands along the main power lines. Because she didn't want to start a fire, instead of overloading the whole system, Firefly drained it instead, letting the energy flow into her until the motors burn out, then she sends enough juice through the lines to blow all the breakers in the compound before panting. Feeling like she'd just mainlined about 8 gallons of espresso, the little mutant wound glide along towards the others. Jubilee does not have a good feeling about this mission breaking into a powerful and well known mutant hater. She can see this going bad quickly. The only good part of this she gets to show off her new costume. Once the blackbird lands she stands and stretch some getting out the kinks and nervous energy. Once the order is given to move out she does. When sneaking she listens to Chamber and nods slipping her sunglasses down over her eyes waiting for everything to go black. If chamber needs a flare she can be one. She moves off to the right a little away from the group the flare will give away her position so it's better not to do in the middle of the group. It be bad if they choose to fire at the source of the flash. Once the lights go down she sends up the brightest fireworks she can to light the area. One more time into the breech... The x-teams deploy and the Beast finds the senor X-men being more support for Fantomex and the students. Shadow Cat flying the Black Bird and Blaze providing an offensive distraction and fixing with there specialties. While others deal with the senator, the power, and the guards. As soon as Firefly drains the energy of the system, Beast clears the wall with ease and moves about in the dark using his blue fur to conceal him as he systematical takes out the cameras before the power comes back on. Sure they know the mutants are there the just don't know where exactly. Kitty hovers the Blackbird after dropping off everyone, setting it to stealth. She eyes Lockheed when he looks about to jump from the jet too. "No," she tells the little dragon. "I really think you should stay. I just have a feeling we may need an ace-in-the-hole." Lockheed grumbles, but seems to agree as he settles in the command seat. Kitty takes a deep breath and uses the scanners. When, Firefly had dealt with the power issue, "Power is down," she says through the communicators. Then to herself, "We really need to keep the kid gloves on in this mission." Things go dark and then Jubilee's power flares. "There's the diversion!" She hisses those words as even where she is at, she cannot help but be affected by the excitement of the mission. Nicoletta gets herself ready once the Blackbird is in position, waiting for the others to head out, making sure the Gen X kids are out first before she follows them out of the jet, sticking close to the group to offer them whatever support they might need along the way. And just like that, it was over for that part. Hopefully X-23 was successful in taking out the guard inside. And Let There Be Darkness... When the lights go on, that is the sign to Windstorm to start softly and slowly grow a little louder. Fantomex extends his own powers of redirection and illusions to actually enhance her performance...but it will take a few moments at least before someone in the house will start to hear Windstorm clearly. These will not be the only efforts of Fantomex's powers as he seems to draw the shadows about him to hide him even in his white outfit...even when Windstorm knows he is there. The bodyguard indoors moves to check on Senator Kelly, and nods when the man is find. Senator Kelly though is frowning and nervous. "What is going on?!" His words are sharp sounding. Henry just smiles almost feral, "Do not worry about it, I'm sure your bodyguards or myself can handle it." He moves to stand, "I'll start clearing the inside. Why don't you examine outside with the others?" Henry then pulls a gun and starts to go further into the large estate. The bodyguard frowns at the order, but when Kelly nods at him he says, "Be careful Senator. Go to the safe room if you hear anything odd." He then moves to head outside the front door, to check on his fellows, calling a check-in via their own much larger communicators in his ear. Very soon, the Senator will be hearing something strange... And into the fire! With the sky lit up for even the briefest of moments, Jono has a clear pair of shots. Crackling orange energy suddenly erupted from his face, bursting forth from his facial covering. Twin lances of psychic pain shot towards the men, filling them with enough sudden mental shock to knock them right out cold. And just like that, it was over for that part. Hopefully X-23 was successful in taking out the guard inside. In the quiet of the dark room, the sound of a young woman weeping can be heard. It's the sound of someone that's lost, scared, and all alone. Windstorm thinks of her parents, of the family that she will probably never see again, and their hatred for all things different to evoke the perfect amount of emotion. For a moment, the skinny 'angel' forgets exactly why she is where she is and surrenders to feelings that she's kept pushed back for years while she was on the run, afraid that she would lose control and accidentally hurt someone. It's only when a breeze starts to ruffle her feathers that she falls silent so that she can regain a portion of control, fighting to make the wind die down again so that, other than her wings, she's not so obviously one of the mutants that the Senator wants to wipe out. Once she's back under control, at least somewhat, she starts crying again. Laura leaves the two guards outside within the perimeter of her senses to the remainder of the team outside. She's rushing to the inner perimeter towards the third guard she senses, intent on taking him down quickly and breaching before he can send out another alert with a series of hopefully quick incapacity strikes, and when she hopefully does sending back The two guards patrolling outside can barely get a whisper out before they crumple to the ground after Chamber's psychic blasts. There is no response when the third guard, heading for the front door calls out for them to report in, his voice low. As X-23 slips inside the perimeter, she rushes to the front door where she can hear the soft steps of military boots...she is ready to attack and subdue, and though there is a jerk from the third bodyguard where his military training kicked in...it is not on the level of X-23's. He goes down hard and fast, the world dark to him. Moving inside the building, Firefly cracks her knuckles, looking around for anything that might be useful in their cause, but simply keeps moving, looking to make sure she wasn't going to get any unwanted surprises while waiting for orders. Jubilee moves when the rest of the team does she not as well train as X-23 or Chamber but she has training in the danger room and had face off against powerful foes before. She heads for the house keeping her head down allowing the more train to take out the guards. She ready for any attack though her hands up and ready for a blast in need them. Once she reaches the house she spots Firefly and starts following her as back up staying about five steps behind her since both her and firefly's powers are not close combat friendly. Now you see him, now you don't... As Beast moves into the shadows, letting his blue fur hide him as he makes his way through the shadows. He takes the high route as he moves silently as he makes his way towards the room next to the study. He's ready to pounce if anyone makes a move from this direction. He speaks lightly into his come, "The back exit of the study is covered." Senator Kelly tilts his head slightly, a deep frown on his worn face. He finally starts to move, though rather than to his safe room to the crying sound he is hearing. He travels back along the halls to the back of the building, not seeing Henry at all. He pauses in the hallway outside of the study when the crying stops. His heart is pounding hard, and his eyes wide in the darkness. It sounds...like the rustling of paper for a few moments, and then the crying starts again. His hand shakes slightly as he moves to open his study door. Why is a young girl crying so deeply? Shadowcat has already reported that the three guards are down, and no police response yet. Blaze remains behind the Generation X members, keeping watch over them. And the Heavens Wept... Fantomex remains within the shadows of the corner of the study, working his powers of misdirection...he concentrates on Senator Kelly as the human finally opens that door soon after the crying starts again. Fantomex makes it seem as if there is a slight glow about the Angel-like creature within the corner, and he will start to work on the Senator's emotions. Sure...this is still manipulation and perhaps abuse of mutant powers, but he is being subdued about it rather than obvious, edging him toward more compassion and just an edge of guilt. Fantomex makes sure his whisper cannot be heard within the room itself, only through the comlink, "Contact made, be ready to enter at my signal." Senator Kelly appears confused at first, his heart still pounding hard. Is this a mutant? Are they here to hurt me? One can just imagine his first thoughts... The soft rustle of the girl's wings and the faint musk of feathers that blends with the scent of the leather sofa and chairs in the room prove that the girl is, indeed, real and not just some elaborate illusion. Not entirely, anyway. Windstorm has her face buried in her hands, though she's careful not to smudge her makeup too much and ruin the effect of looking so pure and innocent. It wouldn't do to screw things up and mess up her first mission, after all. For almost a full minute, she pretends that she doesn't notice that she's no longer alone in the room. When she does look up, her mascara is only slightly smudged from tears. Her lower lip trembles, the teenager thinking of her years on the run to evoke the right emotion, "Why do ya want to hurt me, Senator?" While she does manage to enunciate, for the most part, the fact that she's just a small town girl from Texas is still quite obvious. In the hall of the mountain king.... Generation X is in their typical positions. < Those of us inside should be absolutely careful, > Chamber telepath'd. < I 'm hanging back and keeping an eye out in case support fire might be needed, I don't want t'destroy the house. In the case of fewmets 'ittin' the windmill, *fall back*. If a Prime Sentinel catches yer unawares, yer as good as baseline. Try to gain as much distance as yer can in the event. Stay near windows just in case. We're here to put on a show, but not seriously hurtin' anyone. > Sometimes having broadcast telepathy comes in handy. Laura catches another scent, growling < I am detecting another scent within the perimeter. Moving to intercept. > It's an unfamiliar scent then, and not one she recognizes. IT doesn't -seem- over like one of the Prime Sentinels, as if it was it would be moving more aggressively. His style of moving is.. Strange, she can't quite read it. She breaks out to a brisk jog through the dark corridors to investigate the scent. And the person. Jubilee replies to Chambers orders though the com, "Gotcha big C." She moves away from Kens when she starts to leave and heads deeper moving to the room with Kelly in it. Those blue prints really help out. She positions her self outside the door as back up and guard. she speaks in a whisper into the com, "in position" Beast takes his position and contemplates his part in all this, if Windstorm was the angel? What did that make him? He did have the fearsome enough appearance, maybe there was a reason the Fuzzy Elf had sit this one out. But Kelly knew Hank and knew him well enough to know he was no devil. Well no more than any other mutant. He waits for the signal. Kitty uses this chance to give a status update to the team. Essentially the information shared is as follows: * Fantomex and Windstorm has Senator Kelly engaged in the study. Beast is in position. Jubilee is heading to position. * Chamber is securing the outside perimeter. X-23 is tracking unknown scent within the house. * Firefly is heading to release energy, keep it small; a warning not to draw too much attention. * Blaze? Apparently checking for her current status. Nicoletta moves along with the members of Gen X, taking to whatever cover is offered as she moves towards the house. She keeps up the rear, keeping her eyes open for any dangers that may appear since Jubilee had sent out the signal flare. Two small spheres of fire rest in her palms as she readies herself to engage any threats she detects. And then the dawn arrives... Senator Kelly draws in a sharp breath. "Beautiful...," even he is affected by the image that Windstorm presents with the enhancements provided to her by Fantomex to enhance her appearance and sound. Her mascara is barely smudged from her tears, apparently Fantomex provided her with the good stuff! In either case..., "You...why are you in my house...you aren't here to...," but the tears, they look so real, and the man's stomach tightens. Kelly has never seen mutants like this, not so up close and personal with tears on their cheeks and pleading with him. "What do you want?" His voice is hoarse. In the meantime... Henry Gyrich notices surprisingly quickly he is being followed. X-23 will likely be taken by surprise how fast the man figures it out, and male is what she manages to identify him as at least. He zigzags about the halls and rooms, and soon sees Jubilee down the hallway of the study with Blaze's burning hands moving down there as well. He pulls out quietly two large handguns, and moves down the hall. He positions one at the back of Blaze's head before he lets on he is even there, and one is pointed down toward Jubilee, only a yard or two away. "Put out the fire," the voice growls, "or I'll blow your head off, and the little girl's too." Neither can get a shot off without risking themselves or the other...possible to get away? Yes, but not without a high risk. And where is X-23?! "Move it, to the study. Let's see this little drama played out," Henry sneers hatefully. Within the corner, Fantomex moves to slip some papers out from his pouch, ready to step forward after Windstorm's next script part to place the evidence down upon the table, illuminated by the pale moonlight from beyond the sliding backdoor of the study. He will provide the signal right before he reveals himself. Windstorm stands, her arms wrapped around herself as though she's afraid that she's going to be attacked at any moment, "I just want to know why ya want to see me killed, Senator." Her voice is soft and fearful as she unfurls her wings and drops her arms, holding her hands so that her palms are facing the man she's speaking to, "Do I really look dangerous to you?" She sniffles, one hand coming up to wipe away the tears on one cheek, letting them remain on the other. The girl takes half a step forward, letting her wings unfurl a little more, though not threateningly, "Please, sir... I've never hurt anyone." Property damage doesn't count, and the only person she's ever hurt was herself, so it's only the truth, "I'm just asking for some answers." More tears roll down her cheeks as she speaks and she drops her head, hugging herself once again and sounding as though she is about to burst into tears again at any moment, "I might be different from you, from everyone, but I would never hurt anyone else." She looks up, her eyes shining with sorrow and anguish, "I just want to know why." She doesn't say the words, but the years she spent on the run, fighting every moment to survive and afraid that she would fail, that she would be returned to her parents that that they would send her away because of some accident of birth are easily read in the lines of her face and the way she holds her shoulders hunched as though waiting to be struck down just for existing. "We aren't that different, you know..." The last words are her own, a plea that he'll see the truth and know that, though she looks like something completely out of this world, that, at heart, she's not any different from any other teenager in the world. You'd better start swimmin' or you'll sink like a stone, for the times they are a-changin'. Detailed with the specifics of what's going on in-house, Jono's stuck with a judgement call. And the judgement, he feels, is immediate, and fair. Laura growls, but accepts the command. Her claws do not pop out, but she remains nearly invisible. She speaks quietly along the commlink She sounds almost offended. She's not that familiar with him, but her impression was that he was a middle aged, mostly retired intelligence officer. No way should he be able to be that fast from the files she has briefly seen on him! Jubilee frowns as she and Blaze is taken by this man with the guns. She raise her hands slowly into the air like she always see people do in movies. She looks at Blaze and then back to the armed man, "Listen like we are not hear the fight we are just like want to talk" If it was not for Blaze she would try to blast this guy but she sure it lead to Blaze death, "Okay we are unarmed and minors. Like that not look good if you like shot us. So lets but the guns down and talk." She blows a bubble from the gum in her mouth and lets it pop before using her tongue to lick it up from her face. Jubes spent a lot of time on the street it's not the first gun pointed at her but it's the first she can't runs away from or blast. The man soon orders her into the study and she turns and opening the door and walks in slowly. She puts up no fight after all this is where she suppose to be. Outside, Firefly was busying her self for a discharge, her whole body jittery, uneasy as she held onto the excess power. Channeling the energy in her body into her arms, she braced one hand against the other arm and let the energy fire out into the ground, going for a prolonged discharge instead of a solid thunderbolt. An audible buzz and crackling emitting from her location while she grunted, trying to hold the energy back so as not to create a massive boom.But as the communication occurs, Kenzie pulls back on her discharge and snorts, darting back inside. Laura would likely smell her coming, the telltale scent of the lightning bug darting along inside the house. Feeling the cluster through the carpet, especially Laura with those wonderful electrical conductors in her body, Kenzie begins to glide as silently as she can towards the group, but does not move into the area proper. Thinking hard at Chamber <<~I have an idea...What about a massive flashbang grenade? Then X and I can move in while the others get to cover?~>> Beast freezes when he hears X-23's report. He nods in approval at Chamber's show of judgment, though his own upper lip curls back as he suppresses a growl. He is a genius, he is an educated man, but he is still a feral. A deep breath later, he moves closer to the door and cracks it open slightly only after Blaze, Jubilee, and Henry enter the study to better hear and smell what is going on. Nicoletta moves down the hallway, giving Kitty her status report. "Moving down the hall..." She says softly, but is cut off by the sudden sound of the voice behind her that causes her to instantly freeze in place. She slowly raises her hands up as the flames extinguish upon request. Her eyes move towards where Jubilee is, checking to see if she's going to fight or comply. Since Jubilee starts talking to the man, she doesn't interrupt, letting the teen take that part up. Once they're ordered into the study, she follows Jubilee into the room and then followed by the man with the guns pointed at them. She remains calm even as her mind races to form a plan to get out of this without anyone dying. Before All Hope is Lost... Fantomex freezes for a moment when he hears X-23's report over the comlink. He almost loses control for a moment. Kelly was supposed to be alone other than his guards! And just as Windstorm finishes pleading and just as Kelly speaks, the door starts to open from Jubilee's gloved hand turning the knob. Senator Kelly shakes his head, "I...don't want to kill you. I just want you registered, watch..your powers, they are a danger. I...I mean, sure some force is needed at times, but I believe in registration...segregation...," but is soon interrupted by Fantomex as he purposely draws attention to himself after a 'Now' through the comlink... "Segregation, registration? You are one hell of a liar Senator Kelly. Are are funding innocent human beings to be converted into cyborgs to hunt down and murder mutants," he growls out, his French accent still heavy as he slaps photos on the table, newspaper clippings, and a USB drive. "Children, ages from eight to fifteen murdered on the streets in India, Germany, Pakistan, Russia, and Spain just because they were mutants. They were not doing anything wrong, the police reports are included. You are not only a murderer Senator, but you also ruin normal humans lives by turning them into killing machines." Senator Kelly pales, "I would never...!" But then Henry speaks, "You do," his tone sounding amused. "Surprised these losers actually discovered it however, but I've dealt more extensively with Bastion than you have Senator," using the doctor's codename. "He is quite the believer in the ends justify the means. Honestly, I think you both can go to hell, and with the mutants here to frame...I can get rid of you all." Assassination. Now that wasn't something Fantomex expected by his expression, and he sends a warning look to Windstorm to watch herself. The guns pointed to Blaze and Jubilee's heads are close range. The thief's blue eyes narrow dangerously, waiting for a better moment...he will need to fully use his powers. "Blimey...," he hisses into the comlink, likely making even Shadowcat get insanely worried. Wait, is Chamber rubbing off on him?! He can't even hear the young man! Of course, you got to love Senator Kelly's expression, "What?! What kind of sick joke is this Henry?!" Seriously, no one is laughing other then Henry, and he looks more sadistic than amused. Well, apparently a surprise mutant visit, whip creamed with being told he is a murderer and funding human experimentation, and finally cherry topped with an assassination attempt from someone he believed a comrade. It's not a good night for Senator Kelly in the least. < Chamber to X-23 >: A telepathic message from your friendly neighborhood WHY THE HELL IS IS JAW MISSING: < X-23, stay low, stay quiet. When Firefly sets off her flash, I want yer to take his trigger fingers or just cut the tendons of his wrists. I'm going to melt 'is car. > I never would have thought this in my Wildest Dreams Chamber focused, delivering telepathic orders to his teammates, and warning his friends about incoming distractions or madness so they can prepare for it beforehand. But the man himself had a sudden score to settle. He walked, quite casually towards the parked cars, and peered inside, looking for any markers of Henry Gyrich's. Seeing a photo ID and tag hanging from the rear mirror of one of the vehicles, his cheeks move up. He'd be smiling if he had the mouth for it. He then knelt down, and pulled down his facial covering. His strange, ghostly orange biokinetic energy wreathed his head, and started to pour out and down, under Gyrich's car... making the asphalt melt and sag, melting tires, and cooking the underbelly of the vehicle to semi-liquid unrecognizably. Don't threaten the family of an angry teenaged superhero with the capability to turn your ride into slag. "I can fly. How is that dangerous?" Windstorm doesn't mention that she can also, to an extent, anyway, call down a miniature tornado if she really wanted to and had better control of her powers. She starts to continue, but then Fantomex is speaking and she just folds her wings tightly against her back and steps back into the corner again, her arms still wrapped around herself as she listens, wincing at the mention of segregation. True, she willingly removed herself from her home when she was still a child, and, legally, she's a child still, but that was because she knew that her parents would have rejected her if they had known the truth. Then the former Avenger Liaison is speaking and the winged teen drops into a slight crouch, not taking her eyes off of the armed man. Her heart thunders in her ears and she licks her lips, waiting to see where she needs to go in order to either protect herself or the Senator. He might be misguided in his desire to have mutants registered, but that doesn't mean that he deserves to die! While she hasn't been able to quite stop the flow of tears, they fall silently, now as she waits, startling a little, and unintentionally calling up a small gust that just ruffles her skirt and her feathers a little, when she hears Chamber's warning. She tries to communicate that warning to Fantomex, but just waving and blinking her eyes hard might not be clear enough. There will be explosions. There will be fire. There will be madness. In the shadows, X-23 waits. Her claws are out now, her moving about to a flanking position then for as soon as the attack begins. Just waiting for that moment to rush in and strike then, as soon as the man is blinded, and the flare has lit up the room for the afterglow. She knows her target. She memorizes how he moves. Predicting his motions, how he will evade. All it took was the go ahead from Chamber and Firefly began to concentrate feeling the subtle electrical impulses of everyone in the study. She focused on the area closest to the center of everyone in the room, while keeping it far enough away as to prevent any serious injuries. Taking the left over energy from the generator and a big dose of her own, she began to channel the electricity through the carpeting and floor. Over the comlink, Firefly would whisper "Close your eyes girls, X...cover your ears. Once it goes off, rush in with me." before setting off this little party favor. Inspired by what Fantomex's little training exercises had taught her, Firefly's 'party favor' burst with the volume of a massive thunderclap inside the room as well as a blindly bright series of strobe flashes lasting nearly two seconds. Her intention was to blind and disable anyone not prepared and hopefully prevent anyone from getting shot. Jubilee did not know all the details of the actives of these two men the info about the cyborgs and murders sicken her she wants to lose her stomach right there and then but she keeps it down. She hears the message from Chamber and shifts her head making the sunglasses fall from the top of her head over her eyes. Bright flashes she used to. She flex her fingers ready to take this man down. It's strange to her that Kelly is not the biggest scum bag in the room and she need to save his life. She speaks keeping the attention in the room and not to where Firefly is coming from, "Even with out this monster with the guns Kelly, like you have no right to force anything on us. We are people not weapons. This is no different then like the 60's and the black" Who know history class would come in handy. Jubes continues, "besides Kelly where would like end? After the mutants who next? She-Hulk? Iron Man? the Human Torch? They....We fight to like protect people and mutants." When the flash bang goes off she close her eyes but she also spins. She opens her eyes behind the protection of the sun glasses and brings down her hands taken aim. She can only hope she does not hit blaze but it be better then a bullet. she lets out fireworks right at the man's face to knock him down if not out. The sudden thunderclap and eruption of light blinds Laura and deafens her. The combination of Jubilee's fireworks isn't helping matters. This is why X-23 memorized where the man was first. She lets out a shriek, anticipating where the man would move, and goes to rush over towards him, going to then just simply try and slash his hands off at the wrists! Nicoletta makes now acknowledgement of the warning from Chamber, just remains silent and still as she prepares herself for the surprise attack. A split second before the flash bang goes off, she shuts her eye tight and throws herself towards one side and out of the way of the guns and the incoming attacks, landing with a loud thud and an oomph. She waits a second before she opens her eyes again, making sure the danger has passed from the flash bang before she's making her way up to her feet, hands starting to become engulfed in flames once more. And that is why one should dream wilder... Beast heard the signal, but knows there is more going on and he cannot get to Henry right now. He sees X-23 and slips out of the door, listening to Chamber and the others make a plan. He nods to X-23 to move toward Henry when the light goes off as Beast leaps toward Blaze covering her body with his own...after all, he is the one with the healing factor. And of course, what else comes out of his mouth other than some genius smart Alec remark that only Hank McCoy can make? And it's like X-Mas... Yep, Fantomex's ears are ringing right now as he registers frequencies in that explosion that perhaps only Laura and Hank can catch. He moves forward with inhuman speed though even as he is blinded to catch Jubilee and Kelly, and as Jubes gives Kelly one hell of a blistering verbally to the man's ears, he lets out a scream of pain with his eyes. "That's right girl, do non give him a chance to breath," his tone playful even, as he can already sense X-23 making her move. Henry makes a growling sound when the sound and blast of light goes off, before he jerks to the side, and just as he is pulling the triggers, he is pounced. This turns his body even further, causing one gun to go off harmlessly into the ceiling and another...makes a fleshy impact sound. Laura can feel the impact of that bullet, like no other bullet before, it seems to explode inside her....she will figure out later, those large handguns...they look like normal guns, but that was a plasma shot, not a real bullet. As people are trying to recover their vision and some their enhanced hearing... X-23 can feel the man beneath her to seemingly be shifting, and a meaty fist punching at her powerfully. She will realize quickly, this is no normal human being...could it be a mutant? A meta-human perhaps? And then the smell hits her, something that does not smell human at all...and smells dangerous, as if instinctively, Laura knows whatever she is currently struggling with is a threat. Then again, it is a purely minimalistic response to an unknown scent. Okay, a strange pulse of light burst through the ceiling and out into the sky. That's odd for Chamber to see. Suffice it to say things aren't going well. he ordered. He's tempted to add in, 'strike from thesky, brothers!' Too many video games. Kids these days. Being in on the outside is kind of hard when he can't properly telepathically survey. Then he hears X-23 yell Skrull. < Take it prisoner if we can! If we can't, make it pay! > And how the mighty fall... As the creature shifts around her, X-23 howls out simultaneously with the rest of the team breaking to action, her howl breaking the silence for all to hear, friend or foe. "SKRULL!" She is a hedgehog of slashing claws, at this point focused entirely on staying alive, slashing with speed borne of desperation and cutting loose for the first time since her brawl with Sabretooth, holding nothing back to try and give the rest of the team room to disable it. Hearing her orders and grinding her teeth, firefly pulls her arms back almost like a softball pitch before sending out an arc of electricity towards the Skrull "X! MOVE!" she cried out as Laura leaps back into the fray, but she wouldn't stop the blasts of energy she had loosed, and just had to trust in Laura's regeneration to keep her up while she tried to disable the Skrull. Jubilee knows what a skull is....Bad news. She raise her hands as at the same time as Firefly and echos her worlds, "X Move!" She sends a ball of plasma out at the Skrull. The thing will be in bad shape thanks to her and Kens. As Jubilee goes over Fantomex's shoulder to blow her shot off, Firefly is also making her own move. It does not give X-23 much time to move as the Skrull howls in return and another meaty fist punches her powerfully which actually helps her as it knocks her to the side...but the damage will take time to heal as X-23 can feel her ribs breaking from that punch. Though this way, she will only feel a slight singe and from the powerful blasts from two of her teammates. There is another scream from the Skrull, and then silence, as Fantomex seems to recover enough and turns to look to where Senator Kelly is staring in shock. Smoke actually rises from the Skrull, but his right hand twitches. "It is still alive, and I think this one, we should call for backup, non?" He does not sound very happy about this. But Fantomex then turns to Kelly, staring at him straight into his shocked eyes, "You have been lead around on a leash by an alien. You better review that evidence. For some reason Professor Xavier still believed you to be a decent human being," and Fantomex actually sneers at that beneath his white mask. "I will believe that when I see it." Beast moves to get up from Nico, "I will contact S.H.I.E.L.D.," and he moves over to see the cut marks and burnings on the Skrull. "He needs medical attention, is anyone else injured?" He has gone into full doctor mode... X-23 is getting up, her ribs crushed, grunting, "There are likely to be others. He is unlikely to have been their sole infiltrator in the residence of such a high priority target." Despite her own seemingly horrific injuries, she's off at a sprint again. She will be searching the complex for more Skrull scents then, intent on capturing and dismembering more if she can find any for interrogation now that she knows what they smell like. Firefly just lifts her goggles, her eyes sparking excessively as she blinks, looking about. "ahh ain't gun pretend ahh got any clue" she muttered to her self while moving to don her gloves and re attach her sleeves to her harness. "Ahh just want people ter live in peace, yah?" Jubilee looks back to Kelly, "Listen it's like a thin line between doing real good and doing magneto good" She then frowns, "X wait up you need back up!" She chase after her. Male or female Logan is Logan and she the plucky sidekick. Windstorm is in a visible struggle, though it's an internal one. She is trying her hardest to stay in control, to hold the wind back until she might need to use it to try to blow a bullet off course enough that it will miss her and the Senator. The battle that plays out before her, in both Jubilee and Firefly blasting the Skrull, is enough to make her finally lose control of her powers. Rather than stay and risk throwing furniture about and hurting someone, she races for the sliding glass door, a blast of wind throwing up paper and other loose debris as she tries to quickly wrench open the door and take off into the darkness. The angelic girl's eyes open wide as she tries to see with just the light of the moon to guide her. Damn her night blindness! She's just as likely to run into something and hurt herself as she is to get somewhere without people so that she doesn't have to worry about hurting anyone. Fantomex curses beneath his breath, then looks back at Kelly, "She ran...to protect you and others. And these are the people you have hunted down and murdered." He then takes off after Windstorm, as she is his responsibility right now during this mission.